


My Master

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief dark poem. I might make a series of little dark poems if this one gets a good response.</p><p>Any trigger warnings will be added to notes, there will be no tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Master

The Master

 

Upon receiving my new job and instruction  
I began immediately  
Live in maid required: was the advert I responded too  
They said it was no problem I was a male and told me to hurry along  
Hurry I did

Upon arriving I was shocked to see a mansion  
Imposing and gothic but proud  
With open courtyards and fountains  
And just to the east, just past the wall I spotted a little green house  
With roses over grown and just creeping out the window  
With this romantic sight in mind I rang the door

A butler answered  
Looking at me from above his high turned nose and with a deep rattling voice he led me inside

The foyer was beautiful too with antique art and beautiful flooring  
However it was the raven haired woman who approached that drew my attention  
She examined me closely  
Circling me like a vulture  
She prodded and pinched my lean adolescent frame  
Finally nodding approvingly

And with a hither too motion was I following, following her to a room

She handed me a garment bag told me of my duties  
This was my room  
The one next door was my master's  
I was to refuse him nothing and to always be at his service  
"This is an easy enough task," thought I  
"Tis what I was hired for after all. Surely I could do this."  
These were my thoughts until I was interrupted by her sweet tinkling voice

"You refuse him nothing at all. If he says jump you don't ask how high you jump."  
With wide eyes I stared.  
"And if he asks me to take a flying leap out the window?" A question asked in true worry and self preservation  
She laughed darkly  
"Then you'll do that too."

With this in mind  
And with the woman gone  
I began to dress in my uniform  
I found it odd that I'd truly been handed a maid uniform but did as demanded  
Once dressed the part I left my new room to meet my Master

Upon entering the room I almost thought it empty  
A large imposing bed frame with curtains fluttering about it concealed him  
He was tall and thin  
No older than myself with a young handsome face and haunted eyes

"Not right. She gave you the wrong uniform."

"I was not going to argue with her. I can go get the right one if you so please."

"No. I like it."

And thus began my days serving him.

Still I always wondered how those eyes are so imposing  
I wonder how the color turns from black to red in a moment's notice  
I wonder why I sit and allow him to bite me  
Drink me  
Drain me till I'm sick and weak

I wonder how it is that I seem to have started out this journey with recollection of my name and age  
Yet have neither now  
I wonder what I was before  
Because now I'm neither gender  
I wonder how this happened so quickly  
Yet with at least a half dozen summers past

Always I think back to that green house with the roses just faintly over growing

But until I'm ordered to die I guess I won't see that beautiful crypt were the roses grow  
I won't lay in their soil and wither  
Simply because right now my Master is holding me  
Biting me  
Drinking me  
Draining who I used to be  
Till all that's left is-

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
